Stranger things have happened
by violets117
Summary: Well, another cliche but with it's own original twist. Alister's mom dropped her off at her cousin Noah's house, but just as they were figuring things out, our favorite little green alien walked into their lives and changed things forever. RATED T FOR VIOLENCE AND CURSING. PLEASE READ! :D


**Hey guys, I know I know, too many stories already but I kinda wanted to try the cliche 'zim crashes in my backyard' thing, only Alister isn't a fangirl and in her universe the show doesn't exist... (pretty sucky universe to live in am i right?) There are other original plot twists and such, like we'll be seeing other characters besides Zim soon. So no, this isn't completely like all the others, anyways. please read, review, enjoy, and let me know if you like it! that will determine whether or not it's continued, no good review within a month and it's gone! POOF! forever! but if you guys like it, i'll be sure to make it my 2nd top prioritized story (into the inferno: recallibrated is my numbed one priority right now sinced everyone likes it so much) kay bye guys! ~~Violet**

I could feel their prying eyes all following my body as I awkwardly walked from the class. I'd just been checked out of my fourth period. I'm in highschool. The thing about that is, in elementary school, everyone will wave and say bye, but in highschool, everyone simply stares. And so I walked from the room, bag in hand. Slowly, the door behind me shut. I paused, listening. An audible click showed the door had shut, and moments after the chatter inside continued. I let out a loud sigh of relief then walked down the hall, listening as my footsteps echoed each time they hit the ground.

I'd always hated that class and everyone in it. All rude and messy… I hated messy things.

I adjusted my bag and took a left down another long hallway that would lead to the office. '_I wonder why I'm being checked out'_ I thought to myself as I finally reached the office. My mother stood there waiting, an annoyed look on her face. "Hi" I said awkwardly with a weak smile. "I'm dropping you off at your cousin's house for the week" she said briefly before turning and walking away. I followed. "Why?" I asked. "Going out of town" she said as we exited the building. "Does dad know you're going? and how am I going to get to school?" I protested. "No, and you won't be" she said as she got into her red car. I joined her in the passenger seat and buckled up. "That explains why I'm not going to his house" I sighed. "You complaining?" she growled. "No, not at all" I replied nervously.

You see my mother's a young, 31 year old who married my dad when she was 18. Of course that was because he'd gotten her pregnant at the age of 16. When I turned seven they divorced and went their separate ways. I lived with my gold digger mother and visited my dad when I could. My mother was always leaving out of town on the weekends and I'd always go to my dad's. But lately she'd been getting worse at drinking. She's still beautiful and in great shape. A thin frame and cherry red lips, bright blue eyes and sausage curled black hair that was down to her shoulders. She wore little makeup, usually only lipstick and some mascara.

We road to my cousin's in silence. I'd only been there a few times but my cousin Noah and I were best friends. We were always on skype and talking when we had the chance. He had a little sister named Violet. She was eight and he was sixteen. They had two very happy and married parents that lived on a modern farm. By that I mean the house was a nice two story house with modern decor and a long dirt road leading up to it with a new barn and animals. Cows, horses, chickens, pigs, ducks, a dog, two cats, etc.

The car came to a stop and I glanced out the window sleepily. It was evening at that point. I rubbed my eyes and climbed out of the car. "Wait I don't have any clothes" I said, turning towards the red sports car. "You'll be fine" she said quickly. I gave her an odd look. "Wha-" I was cut off by the sound of the car and dirt flying into my face as she drove off. I growled. "Great, thanks mom. Love you too, see you soon bye" I growled sarcastically as I rolled my eyes. "Hey there cous" I whipped around to see Noah smiling at me. "Hey" I smiled. "Look's like your mom dropped you off? Are you supposed to stay here?" He asked in surprise. "Yeah… Let me guess… she didn't call and see if I could did she?" I frowned. "Nope, In fact, I'm the only one here for the week" he said, holding up the buckets of milk in his two gloved hands. "Just milked Jessie" he smiled. "Awesome.. Where'd everyone go?" I asked before following him as we both walked to the large pale blue house. "Violet got sick again so they took her back out of state to the doctor" he said sadly. "Aw man, I forgot she has cancer…" I commented sadly. We walked inside and I watched Noah put the milk into glass bottles and into the fridge. I sat at the island in the kitchen and watched him work. "When will they get back?" I asked. "In about three days… how long is your mom leaving you here?" he asked. "She said a week… hopefully it'll only be that long…" I said with a sigh. "What about school? It's only tuesday" he said with concern as he put the last bottle into the fridge. He shut the door and sat down across from me. "I guess I'll be stuck here, at least I'll be able to do your chores while you're gone" I smiled. "What about clothes?" he asked. "I don't know… I can survive a week with these I guess…" I sighed. "You can wear my clothes if you don't mind… They might be a bit big though, you're smaller than me" he said with a grin. "Only cause you've got muscles tough guy" I giggled. "Alright, well what's for dinner chef Noah?" I asked. "I was hoping you'd cook" he laughed. "Okay, how about we both cook?"

"Okay, whaddya want for dinner then?" he asked before taking off his gloves and setting them on the counter behind him. "How about-" I was cut off by a loud crashing sound then what sounded like an explosion only seconds after. We both froze for about two seconds before rushing outside to see what had happened, I'd left my bag inside of course. About a mile across the field was a giant crater filled with flames. We stared in awe. " A meteor?" he questioned. "Let's find out" I said before running across the field. He followed and we both stopped about eight feet away from the crater. "I can't see past all the flames" he called loudly over the sound of the cackling fire. "Me either- somethings coming out" I gasped. He held his left arm out and I moved back. We both waited, watching the short figure climb out of the fire and dust itself off. We stared awkwardly as it tugged on it's crooked antennae and straightened it out then dusted itself off and looked around.

An alien. It was short, green, with two antennae and big red eyes. It wore a strange uniform and gloves… and had a proud posture. "Gir!" the alien called. It turned to the crash and watched as a scorched robot climbed out, it's eyes glowing blue. "Gir! Scan our surroundings" the alien commanded, ignoring it's robot as it took a… muffin? out of it's head. It dropped the muffin at the command and saluted, it's eye now a bright red. "Yes, my master" it saluted. "We are still on earth, sir. We seem to have crashed on a small farm. There are two humans behind you sir" the robot said in a deep voice. The alien whipped around and jumped when it saw us. "Gir! They've seen us! WE'RE NORMAL! THIS IS ONLY AN ALIEN COSTUME! YES!" it lied foolishly as it waved it's arms about. Noah and I exchanged worried glances. "We know you're an alien." I announced awkwardly. "Is that thing your ship?" I gestured to the crash. He seemed tense. A moment of silence passed.

"Yes…" He said slowly, unsure. "It's okay, we're nice" I said reassuringly. It eyed me suspiciously before relaxing. "What happened to it?" I asked. "It was shot down" it spat out angrily. I nudged Noah, who stood there in awe. "N-need help fixin' it?" he asked. The alien turned to the rubble then to us. "If you try anything…" he growled. "We won't. It's jus' us so we don't want any trouble… we'll help ya if you leave when we're all done" Noah said cautiously. The alien nodded. "For now let's put that fire out and go in… It's too dark to work now" I said. The alien nodded and Noah went to get a hose. "I hope he has a hose long enough to reach out here" I said awkwardly. "Hose? What is this _hose _you speak oh hyooman?" The alien spat. "Okay first off, I have a name. It's Alister. And how do you know so much about humans anyways?" I asked casually. "None of your business hyooman." it spat. "Still Alister… Okay, well what's your name?" I asked. It gave me an odd look before what I assumed was it's ego flared up. "Why you can call me your amazing and wonderful future slave master, the ALMIGHTY ZIM!" Zim boomed. "Alrighty then…" I said awkwardly. "So are you a girl or a guy?" I asked, earning a glare from the small green alien. "Isn't it obvious? Zim is a 'guy'" he hissed. "Yeah, you sound like a guy… sorta. And you look like a guy, just didn't wanna be rude is all" I said. Noah returned with a surprisingly long hose in hand. He had already turned it on and water poured out freely. "Water?!" Zim hissed, backing away. "Yeah" Noah said. "No! Don't" Zim hissed angrily. Noah backed away. "Okay then how do we put it out?!" he asked. "Do you have a fire extinguisher?" I asked. "Yeah in the barn" he said with a sigh. "Go get it, I'll turn off the water." I took the hose and we both parted ways.

We put the fire out and went inside, Zim following us. "We can get started on fixing it tomorrow" I said with a smile. Zim nodded. "Stay here on the couch" Noah said. Zim nodded and awkwardly sat, his robot next to him. We walked into the kitchen. "I dunno what we're gonna do" Noah said. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "We have an ALIEN in my living room! This day's been way too strange…" he said. "I don't know how I feel about being left alone with that thing and his weird robot" I said nervously. "Me either… Maybe I shouldn't go to school tomorrow" He said with a frown. "No, you can't afford to miss a day… I'm sure I'll be fine… But just in case… Where's your dad's hand gun?" I said in a whisper. "Upstairs, I'll get it for you before I leave tomorrow" he said. "Okay good. So I should be fine.. I'll handle the chores for tomorrow and help Zim out. For tonight let's have dinner then get some sleep… Where should I sleep?" I asked. "Violet's room is free" he said. "I don't know how I feel about sleeping in her room... " I sighed. "Okay, you take my room, I'll take my parent's room and Zim can have the couch" he said. I nodded. "Okay, sounds good" I said, sighing lightly.

We returned to the living room to see Zim wiping off Gir, I think that's what he called it. The robot now sparkled clean. "Okay, we're going to eat, then go to sleep… Do you need to eat?" I asked. "Zim…. could eat" he said awkwardly. "I'm thinkin' we have nachos for dinner" Noah said, drooling slightly. "I like nachosss…." Gir said with a smile. "NACHOS!" Zim said happily, putting both arms in the air as he stood up and walked from" the room and into the kitchen without thought. "So… aliens and robots like nachos huh…?" I said with a laugh as we followed him, Gir following us. We made some nachos and ate. I had to be honest, Zim was really messy. The little guy was growing on me though. I kinda liked him.

**WEEWWWW! It's over! please gimme opinions! I know it's cliche but I really wanted too cx**

**UPDATE: Okay wow so i woke up this morning and found this mess off a story posted... the strange things i write at midnight... (that rhymed!) So I edited the horrible grammar mistakes and stuff... thanks to my two favorites and follows! (what? ;-; couldn't review?) haha thanks guys, i'll update again soon cx bye! ~~Violet.**


End file.
